


Let us keep hope

by Onceonthiscomet



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: And a little messed up, F/F, F/M, Great Comet college au, M/M, nobody is straight, they are all in love with each other, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceonthiscomet/pseuds/Onceonthiscomet
Summary: As the a school year began the students of  Moscow University got back to their dorms, ready to start their year with energy and ambition, well at least some of them.Great Comet college au where no one is straight but everyone has something to struggle with.





	Let us keep hope

As the a school year began the students of Moscow University got back to their dorms, ready to start their year with energy and ambition, well at least some of them.   
Pierre Bezukhov had spent his summer in a beach house in Pennysilvenia, reading and drinking, trying to forget the fact that his now ex boyfriend Andrey Bolkonsky was having fun with only god knows who in Mexico.   
Meanwhile Marya Akhrosimova had stayed all summer in her parents' house on the West Coast with Sonya and Natasha Rostova, the girls were Marya's protegees despite being just one year younger than her. At the beginning of summer the trio found themselves on their neighbours' house's entrance at 3 am to ask them to turn off the music, only to find out that the house had been rented by Anatole and Hélène Kuragin, the so called university's party animals, who were going to spend their whole summer there along with their best friend Fedya Dolokhov; despite some initial problems (such as their wild and endless parties) the Kuragins and Dolokhov started to spend more ad more time with the three girls and by the end of July they had all become good friends, or something like that: it often happened that Dolokhov and Anatole decided to go somewhere on their own leaving Hélène to spend her day with their neighbours, something the girl rather enjoyed, as long as she was able to see Marya: it started with an early morning coffee run and by the end of the vacation Marya and Hélène were head over heels for each other and seemed to have finally found happiness.  
Marya and Pierre were good friends: they had known each other since childhood and were always happy to share an afternoon together, so there was no surprise when Marya invited him to her "Welcome Back Tea Party", despite the fact that no one in Wisconsin was really fond of tea. When Pierre arrived at Marya's dorm he found himself in a quite odd situation: Marya and Hélène were seating in a corner, smiling at each other and holding hands while chatting quietly, quiet was certainly not Marya's thing, he thought, Dolokhov and Anatole were talking with the Rostova girls despite the fact that they were clearly unable to take their eyes off each other, Sonya seemed absent, drinking her tea slowly and Natasha looked a little bored. Anatole was the first to notice him, due to fact that he was standing right behind Dolokhov, and stood up saying -Pierre, dear friend, come here. We haven't seen you in quite a long time, eh? Still getting over Bolkonsky?- Anatole and Pierre had become friends when Pierre had dated Hélène for a couple of weeks the past year, before being dumped by text due to his "obvious and total homosexuality" and " the biggest crush on Andrey Bolkonsky the world had ever seen", however the two of them had remained quite close, with Anatole often trying to help Pierre with date ideas for him and Andrey, even though all of his sentences on that matter (and others) started with "Fedya likes" or "Fedya thinks". As soon as Pierre had been greeted by his group of whatever they were, he was given a cup of tea by Natasha, who smiled lovingly at him, and the group started talking about their plans for the year: Marya's programs on starting some new initiatives to educate the students about all the Lgbtq+ community's groups, Natasha's ballet lessons, Sonya's songs, Hélène's feminist club meetings and projects, Dolokhov's idea to buy some ducks and put them in the school's pond, Anatole's love for ducks. During this conversation Pierre realized that all of his plans for this semester were to try to pass his exams and eat lots of pasta, nothing else, he had committed all of his free time to his relationship with Andrey during the past year, and what for? Seeing it all ending when he told him that he didn't want to go with him to a stupid party, of course there had been other reasons but both of them had refused to name them and parted ways between shouting and swearing.  
The ""party"" was almost over and everyone was getting ready to go back to their rooms, Dolokhov and Anatole had some "very important event to attend to" so they left before everyone else, as soon as they were no longer in the same room as her Hélène started muttering with Marya -I just wish they could realize it, i mean they've been doing this for years: they act as if everything is fine and hook up with random strangers, avoiding to aknowledge that they are perfectly aware of how much that is going to hurt the other. Dear god Marya they are in love and can't even admit it- Marya watched her girlfriend with a bit of sadness in her eyes, she knew how fond of her brother and best friend Hélène was, and she knew that she feared to loose their relationship due to her party girl tendencies, it was in moments like these that Marya wanted to take Hélène in her arms, kiss her forhead and tell her how much she loved her, but she couldn't, not yet, she would have got scared and Marya would have lost her, and she couldn't permit it, so she simply said -Men...trust me they'll figured it out, hopefully. Now, do you want another cup of tea? I had made some for Andrey too but since he hasn't showed up...-  
When Sonya and Natasha were about to go back to their room to finish unpacking Andrey Bolkonsky entered the room, accompanied by a quite tall girl, Who was wearing a long blue skirt and a white t-shirt, a cross necklace as her only accessory, her hair was meticulously styled in a braid, she had green and grey eyes the kind that reminded of an irish sky, as soon as Sonya saw her she got the inspiration she needed for her new song. With his ex boyfriend was standing a couple of meters away from him Pierre stopped thinking for a minute and froze, he was too nervous to notice that Andrey was as pale as Natasha's favourite white coat, despite being supposed to have spent the whole summer in Mexico.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is going to be my very first Comet long fic and also my first modern au (quite a challenge), so please let me know what you think of it because i'm always trying to improve.  
> Also i plan on exploring Natasha's and Pierre's characters a little bit more in the next chapters, as well as Andrey's and Mary's, because i feel like i kinda of ignored them in this one, i'm also going to write about everyone's relationships and friendships.  
> I imagined Sonya's hobby to be writing and performing songs that are of the same style as Brittain Ashford's own music (which i love) with a little bit of Stevie Nicks; i just found it to fit her character in a modern setting.  
> Hope someone will like it.


End file.
